Blurred Lines
by Montigani
Summary: Sakura has just moved into France and her life has become very different, she is now part of a band and has various friends. Somehow she meets Uchiha Itachi but that doesn't end too well. When one brother doesn't work out very well maybe you should try the other one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I haven't written in a while but here we go. Hope you like it, and yes this is a SakuSasu ff but it starts off like this.**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE I HAD NO TIME TO EDIT PROPERLY**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

* * *

September the 2nd ,4am

_I could feel change coming, and I was terrified of it._

Partly, I was relieved my aunt hadn't found the time to pick me up from the airport. I still remembered how her eyebrow twitched whenever she didn't approve of my fashion choices so I wasn't looking forward to meeting her when I was wearing my vans and my baggy hoodie. Lets not mention the rubber bracelets, if she had seen them her eyebrow might have twitched so much it could have fallen off. I had been in France for about half an hour and only had the time to pick up my suitcases before her driver tapped my shoulder and called me 'mademoiselle Sakura', immediately excusing my aunt for being in Cannes on a important meeting for her model agency.

I fell asleep in the car thinking about my mother, how I should have told her thank you more often and trusted her with more of my secrets. Now she was gone and it was too late. I had done everything I could and a little more to make her death more comfortable, but it was cancer and there was not much I could do but ease her pain. I didn't want to move to a different country and I didn't want to live with someone I barely knew but all I could hear in my head was my mother scolding me. 'Why don't you let people help you? You cant hold the whole world on top of your head forever, it'll get too heavy'.

The next morning I woke up wearing the same clothes, my shoes were placed next to the king sized bed I was laying on. When I looked around I couldn't help but cringe, everything was in a pale pink colour which matched my hair, my aunt obviously remembered me as a 6 year old easily amused little girl who liked everything pink. I sighed and stood up, my stuff had arrived and were inside various boxes that had been pushed to one of the corners of the room. Both my acoustic and electric guitar had been carefully placed against the wall. The room had its own bathroom and a walk in closet which I would have a hard time trying to fill so that my aunt wouldn't force me to go shopping with her.

'Is she awake?' someone called out and for some reason I had to fight the urge to quickly throw myself down on the bed and pretend that no, I was not awake. Instead I tried fixing my hair but there was no use, it was so long it now reached my elbows.

'Sakura?' One of my cousin called from outside the room.

After a long deep breath I opened it expecting my usual cousins with their lacoste polo shirts and expensive watches.

'Sak, you've changed…' Sasori , the oldest brother murmured. He was dressed in black jeans which he had rolled up to show his ankles and a white baggy t-shirt with the La Dispute logo on it. Gaara stood next to him, looking unimpressed as usual. He was dressed skinny chinos and a plain black tshirt.

'Huh when did you stop wearing your tight lacoste polos?' I said , mockingly.

'Probably around the same time you stopped wearing your hot pink tutus.' Gaara quickly answered back and raised one eyebrow at my slight glare.

'Do you want to come for lunch with us? We're going to meet some friends-'

'No , I'm tired I'll rather just stay and have a coffee by myself. Fix my room…you know.' I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, I didn't mean to reject them but I really wasn't up for socializing.

'Oh yeah, your room is very pink.' Gaara rolled his eyes. 'Mum thought you would love it but we'll sort that out, paint it tomorrow or something. I'll call Pierre.'

'No I can do it by myself…' I wasn't used to having people do things for me, especially Pierre. 'I don't even know Pierre!'

'Pierre does everything so, yeah. He drove you here and carried you to your room.' Gaara seemed annoyed, he didn't want to waste his time explaining thing to me. 'Look don't worry , tell him what you want and he'll do it or find someone to do it.'

'Erm ok, anyway im going to shower now and then-'

'MY DARLING SAKURA IS THAT YOUR ANGELIC VOICE I HEAR?' My aunt ran up the stairs and I couldn't help but gasp in shock at how fast she ran on her jimmy shoes heels. 'I am so terribly sorry I was not present in your arrival here in France but I was very busy in Cannes with all the meetings…'

I took a deep breath before she embraced me in a way too tight hug, it took her 10 long seconds to let me go. She looked me up and down and her right eyebrow twitched twice but she covered it up with an awkward fake laugh. 'So darling, how are you feeling?'

'Erm quite tired.' I felt incredibly uncomfortable, this wasn't someone I knew very well and the realization that she was the one responsible for me and considered my guardian hit me like a bucket of cold water right on my face.

'No problem darling, tonight no complicated family dinner just have a shower and go have some lunch with your cousins.'

I opened my mouth to complain but she interrupted me. 'They will show you around so that next time you know where to go and can go by yourself, you look like someone who enjoys to be alone.'

Regardless to if that was meant as an insult or not I smiled and nodded. 'ill be ready in twenty minutes guys.' When I closed the door behind me I quickly ran to the bed and buried my face in the pillow so that I could let out a frustrated scream.

Mum, help me.

Just as promised in twenty minutes I was downstairs ready to go. Sasori complimented me on how I looked and kissed my cheek quickly. His maroon hair was just a little longer than Gaara's and it was messy but in a sexy way, it tickled my face when he kissed me.

'You're going to meet our friends but don't be scared they're all pretty chill.' My cousin said and flashed me a confident smirk as he opened the door of his Mercedes for me.

'I'm not scared.' I lied.

'They're all chilled except his ex.' Gaara got in the back and chuckled as Sasori shot him the evils.

'You hang out with your ex?' I raised my eyebrows in confusion, I wasn't a professional when it came to relationships, but I was pretty sure this wasn't exactly normal.

'Well she is friends with my friends so there's not much I can do about it, plus it wasn't a bad break up.' Sasori tried to raise the volume of the radio fast enough but Gaara had already said it.

'You cheated on her, what are you talking about man?'

It had been really awkward to force my cousin to stop in front of Starbucks so that I could come out but I really couldn't handle socializing with his ex who he had cheated on and his other friends. I waved them goodbye as they drove away with the promise to pick me up once they were finished. I ordered the strongest coffee they had and a cinnamon roll and was on my way outside when I tripped on a completely flat surface and successfully spilled half of my coffee on someone's lap.

'Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry!' I quickly tried to apologize but was interrupted by an incredibly attractive laugh. The guy stood up and laughed harder, he had onyx eyes and jet black hair which was anchored in a loose ponytail at the back of his head.

'It's okay, don't worry.' He laughed a little more and finally looked down at me, he was incredibly attractive and he was dressed as if he just came out of a fashion photo shoot. He gave me an amused smile. 'You're strangely attractive.' He said plainly.

'Excuse me?'

'Your hair is weird but pretty…' He seemed to be explaining the whole statement to himself too.

'No I mean, I just spilled coffee on your lap why are you calling me strangely attractive?' I was starting to realize how everyone was staring at us.

'Because you are, in fact, strangely attractive.' He smiled and poked my forehead which I found weird.

'What the hell.'

'Sit with me.'

'No you have coffee on your trousers you need to change, it looks like you peed yourself!' I said in frustration, what the hell was wrong with this guy.

'Its okay my trousers are black and it'll dry by the time you're finished with your cinnamon roll.' He sat down. 'Plus you spilled hot coffee on me, the least you can do is sit down and stop complaining.'

'Hn, fine but just to make it clear I'm not doing this because you're handsome. I'm doing it as a sort of apology.'

'You're hilarious. Nice to meet you, my name is Uchiha Itachi.' He quickly kissed my forehead causing all the girls around to shot me deadly looks.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I had a weird feeling about this guy but I couldn't really put my finger on it.

'So what are you doing here?' He asked casually and took a sip of his coffee.

'I'm going to art school.' I said flatly, I hated people asking me about my life.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. 'Oh really? What will you be doing?'

'Music, singing and playing instruments etc.'

'Brilliant.' He grinned and I rolled my eyes. 'Are you not going to ask me anything?'

'Do I have to?'

'Do you know how conversations go?'

'Fine. What are you doing here?' I asked trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

'I model and teach.' He took another sip of his coffee, his eyes didn't leave mine. He was so beautiful and attractive in every way it was hard to act normal around him.

'Cool.' I smiled when he gave me an annoyed look, he obviously wasn't used to girls not being incredibly excited to even say hi to him.

'You're interesting, what's your name?' He ran a hand through his hair and I almost forgot to reply.

'Huh..Sakura.'

'That's a beautiful name- ' His iphone started vibrating against the table and he picked it up, after one minute and a few words said in French he put the phone down. 'I'm afraid I have to go now, Sakura.'

'oh…it's okay. Nice to meet you.' I said trying to hide my disappointment.

'Would you like me to take you home?'

'Oh no, someone is picking me up. Don't worry!' I smiled and he nodded in understanding.

'I'll see you soon.' He said and stood up after planting a soft kiss on my lips.

I sat dazed for a second and then glared at him. 'Hey! Itachi you-' but he was already walking away.

* * *

cgi/set?id=93781527 - link to what sakura wore

**Please review if you want me to continue because if I dont get review I'll probably stop and concentrate on finishing my other ff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blurred Lines -Chapter 2**

**Have loads of free time so I might aswell keep updating my fanfics, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

By the time I was home, my whole room had been re-decorated to my taste. The walls were now painted black and the lightening was stronger, one of the walls was covered with my band posters and all my clothes had been carefully organized in my walk in closet. I sighed, I would have preferred to have done it myself. After locking the door, I stripped down until I was only in my underwear and sat down on the king sized bed, tomorrow I would start art school and I was terrified of it, would I be able to sing in front of so many people I didn't know? I had no idea, it had been so long since I sung for someone who wasn't my mother I couldn't remember what it was like. I stood up and took my ipod out of my bag, after putting my headphones in I pressed play and quickly started singing along to 'Wicked games' by the Weeknd.

_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame__  
__Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain__  
__I got my heart right here__  
__I got my scars right here__  
__Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink__  
__Bring your body baby I could bring you fame__  
__And that's my motherfucking words too__  
__Just let me motherfucking love you_

'SAKURA GET THE FUCK OUT'

I jumped in surprise and moved closer to the door, it wasn't any of my cousins voice.

'Who is this?' I asked and took my headphones out quickly putting my clothes back on.

'This is Hidan , you whore. Now get the fuck out because I really fucking like your voice.'

I gasped and unlocked the door. 'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?' I screamed, the guy had slicked back silver hair and looked annoyed. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt and his perfect abs were on full view.

'Whore.' He said simply.

'What the fuck? SASORI!'

Sasori came running up the stairs almost immediately. 'Yes- Hidan why are you up here?'

'This bitch has a good voice, I think she should join our band.' Hidan said as if it was the most normal thing to say.

'Excuse me?'

'Hidan stop calling my cousin names, she's not used to it.' Sasori ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

'I don't fucking care.'

SLAP!

* * *

'I take it back I don't want this aggressive savage in our fucking band.' Hidan was currently sitting on the sofa holding a bag of ice against the side of his face.

'Sakura would you like to join?' Gaara asked simply.

'Are you kidding me?' Of course I didn't.

'Sak, please we really need a girl in our band.' Sasori was sitting beside me , his arm slung around my shoulders.

'Yes, plus if you're in a band things will be much easier for you at art school.'

I froze in place, I knew that voice. It was the guy from starbucks. Why the fuck he was inside my new house, I did not know.

'You!' I turned and stalked toward him. 'You…kissed me.'

'I did so.' He chuckled and poked my forehead.

'What? Man, that's family, stay away from her!' Gaara had stood up from the sofa and was pointing at Itachi dangerously.

'Yes, he kissed me without my permission!' I glared at him, how dare him. Who the fuck did he think he was?

'She spilled coffee on me, on purpose to get my attention.' He sat down next to Sasori who was narrowing his eyes at him.

'I- what? I didn't do it on purpose!'

'Yes? Then please tell me on what did you trip on because the floor was completely flat.' He was looking at me with curiosity and I was starting to get seriously frustrated.

'What the fuck?' Hidan stood up. 'Stop arguing like you're fucking married, bitch just join our band. It'll help you in your stupid ass school. Itachi, get your penis away from our newest band member!'

'I feel quite offended, my penis was no where near her. Yet.'

* * *

'Darling, can I come in?' I looked at the mirror for the last time before picking my bag up and opening the door for my aunt.'

'Good morning.'I said and ignored how her eyebrow twitched.

'Good morning, sweetie. I don't want you to be late so I'm going straight to the point. Since you are going to be all by yourself in your new school I decided to ask one of my best models who also goes there to help you around. What do you think?' She smiled.

'A…model?' I mumbled, models weren't really my type of people. Starting by the fact that I ate whatever the fuck I wanted , whenever I wanted.

'Also, Sasori's ex.' Gaara appeared from behind his mother, he yawned and leaned against the wall besides me. His mum shot him an evil look.

'That is completely irrelevant, of course.' Her eyebrow twitched in distaste.

'Wouldn't it be a tiny bit awkward though?' I tried, shyly.

'Absolutely not!' Suddenly, a walking Barbie came up to me and kissed both of my cheeks lightly.

'My name is Yamanaka Ino, and the fact your stupid cousin cheated on me has nothing to do with you and I.'

I opened my mouth to reply but she was already dragging me toward the exit of the house. 'Let's go before we're late.'

'Bye!' I managed to shout out before she pushed me into her car.

After a couple of minutes driving she finally spoke. 'I'm sorry, sometimes I tend to intimidate people with my confidence.'

'Erm, no problem.'

'So, this is what I know about you. You've been forced into your cousins band and your voice is amazing, also, there seems to be something going on with you and the oldest Uchiha.'

'There's another one?' I face palmed. 'And there's absolutely nothing going on, he's an asshole!'

'Oh yes, and you'll meet him today. I checked the seating plan, yes there is a seating plan, and you'll be seating next to him.' She tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on the steering wheel.

'Oh my god.' I looked at her in desperation. 'Can you get me out of that?'

'I'm afraid not. It gets worse, you didn't let me finish.'

My jaw dropped, how could it get worse? I had to sit next to that psycho's little brother all year! He better not be a mini version of Itachi, because if so, I would have to murder him.

'Itachi is your teacher.'

'WHAT?!'

'Don't scream like that when I'm driving, oh my god!' She sighed. 'Look, Itachi isn't a good idea. Stay away. His younger brother on the other hand isn't as bad, he's just a cunt and doesn't talk much but he isn't a bad person.'

'Well that's fucking great isn't it!'

Ino laughed, and looked around for a parking space. 'Stay calm and trust Ino.'

I rolled my eyes at her and in 10 minutes we were at the reception of the school to pick up my time table.

_First period: Singing Teacher: Uchiha Itachi Seating plan: besides Uchiha Sasuke Classroom: 14Ablock_

I nearly ripped the paper in tiny little pieces but Ino quickly snatched it away from me.

'Alright, lets go then, its time for you to meet some of my friends!'

As soon as we walked in the classroom, all eyes were on me. Most of the girls looked at me with distaste, some seemed shocked with my hair colour.

'Guys, this is Haruno Sakura. She's the new student-' Ino had no time to finish, an obnoxious blond stood up and grinned at me.

'Can I touch the hair? It looks like cotton candy!' He was way too loud and friendly but somehow kind of handsome too, he had beach blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

'Huh…' I was about to say yes but he shoved a pot of noodles toward my face

'Do you want some?'

'Naruto, you're scaring her!' Ino pushed him away and he fell seated on his chair. 'Sakura, that was Naruto.'

'Nice to meet you!' I said and he smiled at me.

'This is Hinata and her cousin Neji.' I looked at the fragile, pretty girl and her cousin. They both had straight dark hair and lilac eyes with such small pupils I could barely see them.

By the time she was done with introducing all her friends, I knew Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru.

'Ah and there's troublesome Sasuke!' Shikamaru lazily pointed at the entrance of the classroom and I turned around to see one of the sexiest guys I had ever seen in my life. He walked up to us slowly, giving everyone time to look at him while he did so.

'EMO VAGINA, LOOK WE HAVE A NEW FRIEND!' Naruto casually shouted and pointed at me.

Sasuke dropped his bag on the table next to mine, I couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's nickname choice.

'Naruto, if you call me that again I'll lock you up and feed you plain rice for a week.'

'That's horrible.' The blond pouted and sat back down, next to Hinata who blushed as their shoulders brushed against each other. Cute.

'Alright class, sit down!' I couldn't help but cringe at his voice, I could feel Ino watching me as I sat down next to his brother and avoided eye contact.

'Today-' His voice trailed off and I couldn't resist looking up to see him staring at me with an amused smile stamped on his face. 'As I was saying, today, as our first day each of you will have to sing the chorus of any song you like. You have twenty minutes to prepare. Go!'

'Oh my god…' I murmured and banged my head on the table dramatically.

'What are you doing?' I sat back up and stared at him, his onyx eyes pierced mine.

'That's a very good question, Uchiha Sasuke.

He raised one eyebrow at me. 'You are strange-'

'Don't you dare say I'm strangely attractive, I'll kill you.' I snapped at him. He raised both his eyebrows at me this time.

'Hn, I was only going to say strange.'

I opened and closed my mouth multiple times until he took out his phone and put his headphones in, obviously not interested in whatever else I had to say. I only had time to see what he was listening to, one of my favorite covers. 'Sleepwalking' by BMTH covered by the wild life.

Twenty minutes passed too fast and soon enough Ino was at the front of the class singing the chorus of 'explosions' by Ellie Goulding. Her voice was perfect and I was impressed, but the most shocking was surely Hinata who seemed so fragile and timid but had such a big voice and sung 'Skyfall' by Adele.

The boy were very good too, especially Sasuke who sang 'Jeremy' by Pear Jam and had the girls screaming after he was done. When my turn came I realized I hadn't even picked my song and started panicking while I walked to the front of the class.

'Haruno Sakura, is that correct?'' Itachi looked at his list but I knew he hadn't even read my name. he knew it by heart.

'Yes.' I glared at him discreetly.

'What will you sing?'

'Acoustic version of 'Sleepwalking' covered by 'the wild life'' I quickly said and saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow at me.

Itachi nodded and I took a deep breath. _C'mon Sakura , just the chorus. _With eyes closed I started singing, as son as the class heard me there was complete silence.

Time stood still  
The way it did before  
It's like I'm sleepwalking  
Fell into another hole again  
It's like I'm sleepwalking

When I opened my eyes I saw the youngest Uchiha smirk at me before putting his headphones back in.

'Well done, Sakura.' Itachi was smiling. 'You may sit down now.'

As soon as I sat back down, Naruto hugged me from behind. 'Sakura-chan, that was amazing!'

I froze, I wasn't used to people being so intimate when we had only met about an hour ago.

'Listen up, as you know every trimester you have to complete a project with a partner. This trimester you will be working with whoever is sat beside you. All you have to do is write a song and perform it together.' He cleared his throat and Sasuke and I looked at each other. 'I advice you to meet up today and start planning it, theres less time than you think. Also, don't forget you need to be doing something outside school, per example being part of a band.'

I rolled my eyes when Itachi's met mine, he used that example on purpose.

As soon as we walked out of the classroom Sasuke approached me. 'Give me your number, I'll call you later and let you know how to get to my house. We need to get this done because I need perfect results on all projects.'

'Whoa, slow down buddy. There's no need to meet up at your house, plus I've been here for two days. I'll get lost.'

He glared at me for a second. 'We do need to go to my house because I have a studio, end of. Where do you live? I'll pick you up.'

'She lives at Sasori's house, she's his cousin.' Ino said flatly and took a bite of her very big chocolate cupcake. She didn't seem to starve herself, which was good.

'Hn, Itachi will be there today so I'll tell him to pick you up.'

I looked at him in horror. 'Please don't.'

'Oh , have you met?'

* * *

I had been having band practice for over 3 hours when we finally decided on what song we would be playing. 'Stay' by Rihanna (check out Our last night cover of it, that's what they would sound like), Itachi had been watching us and giving us advice from the start until we finally got somewhere, which for the first time I appreciated.

'Fucks sake, Sasori. If you could just work with me that would be great!' Gaara was so sweaty his hair was sticking to his forehead.

'I _am _working with you, just stick with the tempo!' Sasori carefully put his electric guitar down and sat down on the floor of my aunts immense garage. 'Its okay we're getting somewhere, anyway, we need to make it perfect by the end of the week since we have a gig.'

'Bitches, I am done for today.' Hidan was the one who was mostly covered in sweat. He had been working hard with the drums and I had to admit he was the one who learned faster and could easily improvise if something went wrong.

'Me too, I have to go meet someone to work on a project.' I got down from the small stage they had set up, my hair was up in a messy bun and my clothes were sticking to my skin.

'Her classmate happens to be my brother.' Itachi clarified and gaara covered his face with both hands.

'No offence man, but I would prefer if your family stayed away from my innocent cousin.' Sasori had stood up and was stretching.

'We mean no harm, and anyway, she is saying the truth it is just a project.' Itachi smiled at me. 'Why don't you go shower and I'll take you home after.'

'I prefer it if Sasuke picks me up.' I quickly responded.

'Sasuke doesn't feel the same way, there's no point in him driving here.'

'Fine, what-fucking-ever.' I stalked away, into my room. I really didn't need this.

In half an hour Itachi was driving me home. He was strangely quiet for about 10 minutes.

'I bet people tried to warn you about me.' He said softly.

'Yes, they did.' Whatever he was about to say was completely irrelevant, he was my teacher.

'There's something different about you, something I have never seen before.' He was avoiding my eyes, obviously just as uncomfortable as me. 'I don't know what it is, but I would like to try to understand. I'm not that bad if I know the girl is worth it, and you are worth it.'

He stopped the car in front a skyscraper. 'This is where Sasuke lives.'

'Okay.' I mumbled and got out of the car as fast as I can. Nobody had ever spoken to me in that way and I was not sure what to believe. As soon as I took a step toward the building Itachi moved in front of me.

'You're not going to say anything?'

'You're my teacher.' I said flatly and tried pushing him aside but he pulled me closer by the waist.

'Sakura just let it go, you don't have to be so unattached to everyone.'

My eyes widened, how did he know that? I opened my mouth to reply but his lips were already on mine, I stood in place. Everything about him was so intoxicating I never had the time to even think about it and maybe that was the problem.

* * *

**So yeah another chapter done, next chapter will be concentrated on SakuSasu so wait for it, ill be updating fast since im home and sick hahaha **

**PLEASEE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS REVIEW**


End file.
